Kitty's Tale
by ShinyDragonair2
Summary: Why was Mewtwo in the Pokemon Village? / for cpu8


A young boy took large steps, the length of the grass towering over him. He found his way out, back onto the path. Short giggles could be heard as a few Pokemon gathered around him – some curious, some affectionately nipping him. Surrounding him were two fields of long, yellow flowering grass that were lazily blowing about in the wind.

He stood up, before walking down a path, the warm breeze blowing his dark hair about. He reached a roughly made bridge that he had never seen, his curiosity getting the best of him. The bridge led to a small rock face with a large hole gaping through it. It seems like something had burst it open.

As he stepped in slowly, he gazed around at the small cavern. His eyes widened at the sight before him. A large, humanoid Pokemon stood before him with its back facing him. It was primarily white, with a purple belly and tail. The boy gazed up at the large creature in awe as it turned around to face him.

 _"Who are you, human child?"_

The boy almost fell backwards in surprise as the loud voice rang in his head. He regained his balance, before stuttering incoherently. "M-my name is Calem."

 _"Calem…"_ It closed its eyes, feeling an uneasy emotion. _"Leave while I let you."_

After gulping, the boy turned around to leave. Before he left, he glanced back at the large Pokemon and waved with genuine smile painted on his face.

Staying true to his promise, three days later, Calem carried a large basket of berries with him as he ran down the same path as a few days before. A large grin painted across his face, he crossed the bridge and back to the same rock face. He entered through the gaping hole, placing the basket full of various hand-picked berries down.

The Pokémon looked over his shoulder, before turning around fully to inspect the gift. A curious twinkle adorned his piercing purple eyes. _"Why did you bring this?"_

"Because I want to be your friend!" Calem replied cheerfully. He held up the basket with a cheeky grin. "I'll give you these if you tell me your name."

The Pokémon sighed, before staring down at the child sharply. _"I cannot tell you."_ He narrowed his eyes. _"In fact, I do not even know."_

Calem pouted, sighing sadly and looking at the ground. He then held up the basket, smiling. "You can have this anyway. I think I'll call you…" He paused, his face scrunching up in thought. Suddenly, it lit up. "Kitty!"

The Pokémon groaned, turning its back to the child once more. _"Take your berries and go. Do not tell anyone about me."_

The child giggled, emptying out the berries. "I'll be back! Bye Kitty!" he exclaimed as he turned away and exited the small cavern.

Almost every week after that, the boy would come to visit the mysterious Pokemon. With a basket full of berries of course.

"So, why _are_ you here?" the boy asked one day, sitting on a boulder and dangling his legs.

Kitty hesitated, narrowing his eyes in thought. _"This place… it is a safe haven away from humans. All Pokemon here have their reasons from running away from humanity. I had to flee my previous region, Kanto, after terrible things happened."_

The boy's mouth formed an 'o' shape, before he smiled widely. "You're safe here with me now! I won't tell anyone about you, pinky promise!" He held up his little finger, before taking it back and giggling. "Oh, you don't have a pinky."

Three years later, when Calem turned 8, he wandered in to find that his beloved Kitty wasn't present. Every day that he had visited, the mysterious Pokemon would be waiting. Frantically, he searched every part of the small cavern – including the small but deep pool of fluorescent blue water. He ran out of the cave, searching every part of the small meadow.

 _"Friends… we are not. I will return when you are ready. Farewell, Calem."_

"Kitty?!" he cried out, over and over again, hearing the voice ring in his head. "Where are you?" Tears began to well up in his eyes as he turned around, searching for the Pokemon. He sniffed, crouching down as his eye lids drooped sadly. "Don't leave."

* * *

 **Seven years later**

A young, teenage boy entered the chilly forest, gazing up around at his dark surroundings. He had long dark hair, soft grey eyes and a calm aura. A girl about his age with messy blonde hair stumbled in behind him, a large grin painted on her face.

"Calem!" she exclaimed stopping in front of him with her arms spread out – in a sad attempt to block his path. She took a Pokeball off her belt and held it in a hand. "I don't care that you're the champion now, – even though that's really scary – battle me! I'll beat you this time for _sure_!"

Calem couldn't help but smile slightly, his rival had always made him smile since they had begun their journey. She was one of the few he held dearly in his heart. He sighed, smiling apologetically. "Sorry Serena, but I really need go do something." He paused, formulating an idea. "How about we race to the big clearing at the end of these woods?"

Serena huffed, before nodding and accepting the challenge. She looked around, placing the pokeball back on her belt. ''Navigate myself through the Winding Woods. Easy!" She turned around, before turning her head over her shoulders. "If I beat you – I'll take the title of champion."

He watched her as she ran off, sighing as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I wonder how long it'll take her," he mused as he continued walking the familiar path. "Three hours? Seven?"

He soon reached the other end of the woods, stepping into a quiet field of yellow flowering long grass with a river streaming through. "Pokemon Village. It's been a while." He inhaled the pure, fresh air as nostalgia gave him the chills.

 ** _"Friends… we are not. I will return when you are ready. Farewell, Calem."_**

He exhaled, before heading down the path and to where a rickety bridge used to once exist. He wasn't surprised that is was gone, only the remains of some wood and rope lay on the riverside below him.

"Talonflame, fly me to that rock-face," he said, releasing his large flying Pokemon. He climbed onto the large bird's back, swiftly reaching the small cavern entrance. His eyes widened as an unexplainable sensation passed through his body. He stepped inside the cavern, shocked at the sight before him.

The same, large humanoid Pokemon stood there – its back faced to him. Slowly, it opened its eyes to reveal sharp purple orbs. _"So you've finally come."_

Calem blinked, stammering uncontrollably. "M-Mewtwo. You've come back… Why did you leave?"

 _"I see you now know my name."_

Calem narrowed his eyes, his tone becoming bitter. "I'm the Champion of Kalos now, Mewtwo. I defeated an entire organisation, I captured Yveltal – the Pokemon of destruction. I saved the _world_." He paused for a moment, before his demeanour grew soft. "I even found someone I love."

The Pokemon turned around, a slight smirk growing on its face. _"Good. That is exactly what I wanted to hear."_ Suddenly, Mewtwo took a battle stance, before giving a small now. _"You're ready. Now come!"_

Gritting his teeth, Calem reached for his belt and picked a pokeball without taking his eyes off Mewtwo. "Go, Gengar!"

After a long, strenuous battle, Mewtwo fell onto one knee as Calem's mega Charizard Y stood strong over it. He reached into his bag as the smoke from Charizard's fire blast disappeared, bringing out a master ball.

The fallen Pokemon looked up, confused. "You had a master ball all along. Why battle me then?"

"I wanted to show you how strong I've become," Calem said with a smile, "Kitty." He chuckled at Mewtwo's expression, before tossing the master ball lightly. He watched the definite four shakes before bending down to pick up the ball.

"Calem! What're you doing in here?"

He turned to see Serena, looking slightly concerned. "Ah, you made it. I thought it'd take you longer."

"I saw an explosion in here, are you okay?"

Calem's mouth formed an 'o' shape, before he nodded reassuringly. "Just caught a Pokemon, that must've been Charizard's fire blast."

Serena raised a brow. "Which Pokemon here made you use Charizard's _fire blast_?"

He chuckled. "You'll never believe." He looked down at the master ball in his hands, smiling. "I'll protect you now, Kitty."

* * *

 _Woo, happy bday Matt! (cpu8) Another one shot for an awesome FFN friend (we now know each other irl XD)_

 _I tried to do something with Mewtwo... key words: **I tried**_

 _Hope you liked it! :D_


End file.
